A radome can be an enclosure that is configured to protect an antenna. In addition, the radome can be constructed out of a material that minimally attenuates various types of signals transmitted or received by the antenna enclosed in the radome. The radome can be generally transparent to various electrical signals, such radio waves. Furthermore, radomes can be configured to protect antenna surfaces, such as from harsh weather, or to conceal the antenna from view.